User talk:HummelHunter
Welcome! Welcome to the Monster Hunter Wiki. The Monster Hunter Wiki has been here since July 2007, with constant contributions from many people. There is a significant chance that you have never edited frequently on another wiki, so we'll show you here a list of guides and information you will need to make the best and most informed edits. Being a New Member *If you haven't already, please ''' and create a user name. It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. To see more on why you should create an account, look at Help - Why create an account?. * ' takes you to a page of the most recent edits people have done on individual pages. If you need to learn how to edit, patrolling this page and looking at other peoples edits can take you a long way. *'Questions?' One of the places to go to if you need to ask a question is the Help desk. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: Monster Hunter Wiki Staff Team. *'Need help?' If you need help, or would like to learn many new things, go to Category:Help Pages. An alternative is to go to Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. Monster Hunter *Monster List *Monster Types *Game List *Weapon Types *Weapon Mechanics *Item List *MH Vocabulary Wiki * * * *Category:Help Pages *Best Images * *Template Portal For Fun *Future MH Wishlist *Poll Topic Index *Music Gallery *Wiki Members Monster Creations HR9 problems Hummel, do you have any insight on my friend's problem? He's stuck at HR8, and can't get to HR9. I smooth forgot how to, so I thought you'd know something. Leave your advice on my talk, plz. I really wanna help my friend. Oh so you're on EU huh? Well, didn't expect that but guess what, so am I. I'm looking for players for a default team anyway. Too many noobs out there. Care to play later? 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 10:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Uh, no, Hummel. I'm not from anywhere in Europe. I don't get the question much, but I can say that I'm nowhere to be found in Europe, even though I do speak one of Europe's languages. Gobul's rule. They work well as pets :3 10:44, July 27, 2010 (UTC) MH3 help? From me? That is, by far, the dumbest thing I've ever heard. I know weak points, weaknesses, attacks, yadda yadda, but ME? Haha! I guess I can help you, but expect fails. Big time Gobul's rule. They work well as pets :3 14:21, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for using the name Hey thanks for using the name i though of and i don't mind the change because it sounds pretty cool. Anyway for the fanfic character I think the name should be Azion (just poped into my head) and favoret armor would be the bnahabra for blademasters with the rising soul long sword. Also male. Also where can i find the fanfic? Lee119 Ready for action! 22:19, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Re: EU server...Hummel...again... Oh god... lol... I totally forgot about you. It's not that I ignored you, not at all. Just forgot about you. It might be vacation time but I was really occupied with stuff everyday for the last few weeks and you totally slipped my mind. Sorry for that xD. Might be able to play with you tomorrow, but in late evening if so. I'm going on a trip that'll last like 14 hours... come to the chatroom and remind me there if necessary. You'll easily recognise me. Sorry xD 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 20:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, as for country... I keep that to myself. Timezone however, you and I live in the same time. And I usually play in the mid-morning, mid-afternoon or early evening. 22:00 I usually watch tv but sometimes I come on if I'm bored or asked for help. We'll see each other online some time. 'Artemis Paradox' (talk) 21:02, August 20, 2010 (UTC) So, another week has passed. You ever going to come on? -_- 'Artemis Paradox''' (talk) 13:17, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sup Hey. This is Han, just thought I'd drop in to say hello. My other "buddies" on here won't respond (or they just haven't noticed). I just wanted to thank you for not dissing me for not being here over summer. Well, that's it I guess. Oh yeah, if an oppritunity comes up please spread word the arena is up again. Not that ya have to, just a favor request. Thanks for still being on that too. Well, see ya around. Hi Nice FanFic(changing times). Those are getting famous. I'll try to make one. And nice Belamora!!! Colorful! Carinodren 14:25, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ^_^ "You've just earned the badge"!? You earned 15! And your at the top of the points leaderboard xDCerberus24 07:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Hummel, this is Han Hey, how do I get rid of the user page picture? Some pain in the butt put gigi whelps on it... GIGI WHELPS!!! It really ticked me off but I warned him, but i can't figure out how to change it. Help please. Han72 19:55, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey :L Na wie gehts =) Sag mal, kenne ich dich vllt. aus i-einem Forum? Scheinst ja auch Deutscher zu sein und ja kA :D Wollte nur mal fragen :) MfG Vuze 14:34, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Kay~ Hi, I see :) Ne, ich spiele kein Monster Hunter Tri EU, habe das japanische gespielt und war ziemlich enttäuscht. Drum habe ich in EU auch nicht weiter gespielt als bis HR17 (IIRC). MfG Vuze 12:22, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Hey thanks for the warm welcome dude =D Very well appreciated. Let's see if we meet in the field of battle. -HypnoHunter1220- About Jade Alatreon He has not been hit with fatalite. Yet......... It is nice to help anyway.The Monster-Hunter 21:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey Thanks for the new monster opinions. Always helps =D. Now, about the fanfic... i've read the first part and i'm now reading the second (seems a bit longer, but what the hey; by now, it seems epic anyways!). -HypnoHunter1220- Thanks again Thanks for the tellin' me about the signature button. I was hopeless (lol) HypnoHunter1220 19:31, October 4, 2010 (UTC)